


You'll never change

by Marvelfan2020



Series: The road to the wedding [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Family Dinners, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: To celebrate their engagement Jake's mom invites them over for dinner determined to get charles to warm up to his dad he convinces charles to go
Relationships: Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta
Series: The road to the wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963327
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cheating is not Jake or charles

Charles had known something was wrong when Jake offered to cook for him not that he was complaining he loved Jake's cooking but it was a rareity and he was even more worried when Jake also offered to wash up.

"You okay" charles says wrapping his arms around Jake's waist placing a small kissies on his back

"Yeah why" 

"You cooked and now your washing up"

Jake place a dry Plate down and turns around to face charles 

"Can't a guy treat his fiancee once in a while" Jake says his noticeably higher then before .

"Jake" charles says and the younger man sighs

"Okay I got a call from my mom she wants us to have dinner at her place and I know you don't like my dad and I thought if I cooked for you I'd be able to convince you to go" 

"Jake you didn't need to do that I would have agreed straight away" charles says 

Jake gives him a shocked look he really thought he would have fight charles on this one

"But you.."

"Jake your gonna be my husband i want to get to know your famly even if that means dropping my grudge against your father"

Jake smiles before kissing charles backing him up towards the fridge. 

"I love you" Jake says 

"I love you to" charles replies 

Before giving a Jake a flirty smile dragging him forward by his tie

"Now why don't we have an early night and you leave those plates till tomorrow "

Jake leans in smiling giving charles a passionate kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him towards their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise me you'll be nice" Jake says getting out of car and walking with charles to the door. 

"Jake stop worrying " charles replies 

Jake knocks on the door and Karen awnsers it 

"Jake" she says happily 

"Hi mom" he says giving her a hug before she let's him go and goes to hug charles. 

"Come in quickly before you freeze " she says stepping aside so she can let them past 

Jake walks into the living room where Roger is waiting for him

"Jakey" he says 

"Hi dad" Jake replies before taking charles,s hand 

"You've met my fiancee charles " Jake says with a smile he,'ll never get tired of calling charles that now.

"Yes it's nice to see you again charles " Roger replies shaking his free hand

"You to captain parelta "

"Please your family now call me Roger. " 

After a shaky start Dinner was going well for the four of them they laughed as Karen told stories of Jake in his younger days and charles listened as Roger told him about his worse flight experiences 

"So do I get to see the ring " Karen says 

Jake lifts his hand to show her the silver ring

"Oh it's beautiful" she says 

Roger nods beside her

"How did you propose" he asks 

"He did it in the evidence room it's where we first met" Jake starts.

"I got down on one knee and i was halfway through the speech and Jake started crying " charles says 

"I wasn't crying I was emotional " Jake interrupts blushing making both Karen and Roger laugh

"So I got up apologising thinking it was to soon and he told me it wasn't "

Charles takes Jake's hand making Jake smile 

"And then I made you get down on one knee again and finish" Jake says.

Their interrupted by Rogers phone and Roger goes to check it and Jake catches Karen giving Roger a look

"Roger phones off at the table " Karen says 

"Honey I have to pop out for a bit freind of mines got that book I needed "

After that familiar line and karens glare It doesn't take long for jake to realise what's going on and when he does he's suprised that he isn't angry and is just disappointed

"Sure they do" Jake says bitterly.

"Jake " charles says in concern 

"Just like old times right dad we'd be having dinner and your phone would go of and it would be something came up at work a freinds got something I need "

"Jake honey" Karen pleads 

Jake ignores her and stands up 

"Then when I was in bed I'd hear you and mom arguing downstairs because you cheated on her again" Jake says 

"Son it's not like that " Roger replies

"Isn't it show me your phone " Jake holds his hand out

"Jake" charles says standing up placing a gentle hand on his arm trying to diffuse the situation but Jake is to upset to listen.

"Show me your phone dad prove to me that your not cheating " Jake says silently pleading that he was wrong and that Roger would hand the phone over but he knows by looking at his mom's face that he won't 

"Son" Roger says 

Jake dosent give him to make an excuse and heads for the door with charles following.

Once their outside charles quickly pulls Jake in for a hug 

"I'm sorry you had to see that " Jake says 

"Don't apologise for that jackass " charles says rubbing Jake's back 

The front door opens and Karen and Roger rush out

"Jake " Karen says 

Jake pulls away from Charles kissing him on the cheek

"Start the car for me" Jake asks

Charles nods giving Jake's arm a gentle squeeze

"Honey please just let us explain "

"I'm done listening to him mom" he says as leans in to give her hug

"Take care of your self" Jake's say before getting in the car 

On the way home they don't talk but charles takes Jake's hand and holds it tightly.

A week later Roger shows up at the precinct 

"What the hell are you doing here " charles says 

"I wanted to see Jake" Roger says 

"Turn around " Jake voice comes from behind 

Roger turns to find Jake with his arms crossed 

"There You've seen me now get out" Jake says before heading to his desk.

"Jake I just want to expain" 

"Explain what dad how you cheated on mum again or how you disappointed your son again "

"Jake please I'm trying to change and I want things to be different " Roger replies 

Jake let's out an empty laugh 

"But that's the thing you'll never change I gave you another chance and your still that deadbeat dad who never gave damm about mom or me ".

Roger tries to speak but Holt who'd been listening in calls over

"Captain parelta a moment please " 

Roger nods and heads into holts office 

"You've got a lot off nerve showing up here" Holt says 

"I just wanted to apologise "

"I'm willing to bet you don't even know the word considering you keep doing the same thing over and over again".

"Jake gave you a chance and you threw it back in his face so if you care for him at all you'll get out of my precinct and you will stay out of his life" Holt says before opening the door where Jake is already standing".

Roger sighs before walking out 

"You didn't have to do that" Jake says voice cracking as he walks into holts office 

"I know I wanted to " Holt replies 

Jake nods before quickly wiping at his eyes 

"Jacob would you like a hug" Holt asks 

Jake looks up and nods letting Holt wrap his arms around him before braking down in tears 

"It's alright son it's gonna be okay " 

And even as Jake cried into his shoulder he knew he was right afterall his dad was right here holding him as he cried.


End file.
